Yavin Heat
by Maara
Summary: Mara is on Yavin to continue her Jedi Training. She is learning the art of meditation but there is an unbearable heat wave to contend with. See what happens...


Take inspiration from summer. Suppose Yavin IV was hit by an  
incinerating heat wave... Luke and Mara are not yet  
together, but getting closer, and all of a sudden clothes are way  
too uncomfortable to wear... ;)

Yavin Heat

Maara

NC-17

Disclaimer – This and all things SW belong to GL and LFL and their respective creators. I am making no money from this. I am only enjoying a little fantasy time in the SW Universe.

Summary – Challenge Fic for ML List

Luke sat in his office going over his roster of students, not wanting to get up and move around in the unbearable heat. He was usually not bothered by heat, being from Tatooine, but this was different. He had never felt a humid heat such as this before. He wanted to give his students a break from physical activity and gave them meditation exercises to focus their concentration. Most of the students had no problem with the exercises. All except Mara.

Luke chuckled as he thought of the look on her face when he handed out the assignments. She didn't argue with him but she wasn't happy about it. She always scoffed at meditation in the past but knew it had it's place in the Force and she needed to learn.

He sighed and tossed his data pad aside. He was soaked with sweat clear through his clothing. He decided to go back to his quarters to refresh himself.

As he walked the corridor towards his quarters, he passed by Mara's door and hesitated. He could sense her presence inside and thought for a moment about knocking on her door. But what would he say? Should he check up on her progress with meditating?

As these thoughts flitted through his mind, the door to Mara's quarters slide open and he stood face to face with the woman in question.

"What's up, Skywalker?" She stood back and folded her arms across her chest. "Do you usually lurk in the corridor in front of people's doors?"

Luke looked up at Mara a moment. "I wanted to see how the meditation exercises were going."

Mara looked at him a moment, knowing that he just came up with that explanation on the fly, but she let it pass. She did not like meditating and this heat didn't help. She questioned herself on just why she had come back to this planet.

"It's not going so well." She admitted. "This heat is really getting to me and I can't concentrate."

"You should be able to push aside your discomfort with the heat and…" He started but she cut him off.

"I know all that Skywalker…" She sighed out her frustration. "Look I'm sorry. I am just hot, tired and frustrated."

Luke smiled at her understanding completely. "I get it, Mara." Suddenly an idea came unbidden into his mind. "How about if I help you get started."

Mara looked up at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

He raised his hands in a defensive pose. "I just mean help you start your meditation and help find a way for you to be able to meditate in any condition."

Mara looked at him a moment. "Ok." She stepped aside to let him enter her quarters.

He walked in and looked around for a place they could both sit comfortably. He saw the space in front of the sofa and went over to sit down. He looked u at Mara and watched as she sat in front of him and crossed her legs.

"Ok. The first ting is to clear your mind of all thoughts." Mara closed her eyes and blew out a deep breath, placing her hands on her knees. Her eyes snapped open when she felt Luke take her hands in his.

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

"I am just getting ready to join in the meditation with you." He was nervous a little. He couldn't understand why. _It was just Mara. _He thought.

Mara considered him a moment. "Ok." She said simply but didn't close her eyes this time as he took her hands in his. She fought sucking in a breath at his touch and tried to relax herself. _'It's just Luke! Relax…'_

Luke had the same reaction but failed to hold in his gasp. Mara looked at him and for some reason squeezed his hands. He blew out the breath he was holding and forced himself to relax. "Okay, let's both clear our minds." He blew out a breath and closed his eyes. "Now let your mind flow into mine and I can show you a few techniques I use."

Ok I'm ready he heard in his mind. As their minds touched they settled into meditation together.

Then they both saw in each other's minds what they had both been hiding so well. Attraction, admiration and… love. Their eyes snapped open at the same time and they looked at each other, their hands gripping each other's tightly.

Then all at once they let go of each other's hands and they came together in a fiery kiss. Arms went around each other looking for clasps on clothing pulling them off each other. Once they had their tunics removed Luke pulled her against his chest, the first contact of flesh on flesh made them both moan loudly as they deepened the kiss. Luke lowered her to the floor and covered her body wit his own, pressing his hardness against her hot womanhood making her moan out loudly.

He moved from her mouth to run light kisses down her jaw line and down her throat, making his way towards her beautiful breasts. He cupped them in his hands and pinched her nipples between his fingers. He leaned down and lapped at one of her nipples with his tongue while pinching the other. She arched against him, wrapping her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair. After lavishing attention on one breast he moved to the other and repeated what he had done to the other. He could hear Mara whimpering in pleasure and kissed his way down her body. When he got to the waist band of her pants he put his fingers just inside of it and ran it back and forth across her belly in delightful torture.

Mara whimpered again and Luke took her pants and slid them down her body, looking at her in all her glory for the very first time. His breath caught at the sight of her. "You are so beautiful." Then he leaned down and rained kisses along her belly where her waist band had been then moved lower, spreading her legs before him. He ran his fingers along the space where hip and leg met causing her to shiver in anticipation. "Luke…" She moaned as he stroked her everywhere but where she needed it most.

He smiled knowing what she wanted. He continued to stroke her inner thighs delighting in her ecstasy while he moved his other hand to her core and lightly touched her swollen nub. As she bucked he chuckled to himself. Then wet his finger and touched her again only this time he applied more pressure to her causing her to buck slightly. He then slipped one then two fingers inside her and ran his thumb in circles around her clit as his fingers stroked her from the inside. She started to buck wildly so he took his free hand and pressed it into her lower belly holding her down slightly then replaced his thumb on her clit with his mouth and began to suck greedily on her swollen bud. She cried out loudly then and Luke picked up his pace with his hand and mouth until she was crying out with her orgasm.

Luke continued what he was doing with even more fervor and soon after the waves of her orgasm ended a new even more powerful one took over her body. At this climax Luke pressed his fingers into her belly just above her mound intensifying her orgasm 3 fold.

This time when her orgasm subsided Luke moved away and stripped his pants off. Before she could fully recover from her mind blowing climax Luke was above her sliding his massive hard member into her. She arched her back and he slid his arm under her, holding her by the small of the back while he pumped slowly in and out of her.

Mara looked at Luke and reached up and put her arms around his neck, pulling him close to devour his mouth with hers. As their tongues massaged each other his pace increased until they both were thrown over the edge where all they could see were star lines like you would see going into hyperspace.

Luke collapsed on top of her and she reached up and stroked his back lightly. After a few minutes he pulled himself up and rolled off her pulling her with him to hold in his arms. "Wow"

Mara chuckled. "Yeah… wow…" She traced circles on his chest as they lay there. "Luke?"

"Yeah?" He answered and looked into her beautiful green eyes

"I think I like meditation now." Luke laughed out loud and pulled her tighter to him.

"I like it a whole lot better now too." She chuckled and soon they drifted off in each others arms.


End file.
